Remind Me Why Again?
by Hallowed Lotus
Summary: A collection of stories based on the premises of one crazy family and how it came to be. AU Organization XIII 411 stories. Pure random crack
1. Thanks Giving AKA Why We Only Do This

Thanks' Giving AKA Why We Only Do This Once A Year

"So _dear _one more time, how did the turkey burn on a slow cook setting?"

The gentle tapping of short nails against marble countertop acted as the one tone of peace in the Kizer/Agate household. In the background there were the shouts of help and pleading that told the tale of two brothers being punished for pranking their eldest brother who had just returned from University. The sound of a cracking voice yelling for obedience told the one tapping their fingers in agitation that there would be muddy paw prints to clean after the current turkey crisis was solved.

It was November 25th and it was another one of the days that Vexen, the 'man' of the house, wondered why he had fought so hard for the right to marry his former student, the other days being December 23rd, June 19th, and whatever day fell before Easter that year. It wasn't that Vexen didn't love his charming auburn haired 'doctor' rather it was his hubby didn't love the holiday's or the things that came with the holiday's, namely their fathers. There was always a tension in the house when the patriarchs of the Kizer and Agate families were in the house together, both being under the impression that their sons' lives were ruined by the others.

The fighting had all started when Marluxia approached Vexen moments after the end of his graduation ceremony and asked his former science teacher if he would be interested in getting some coffee. The invitation was obviously for something more but somehow Vexen couldn't bring himself to care as he gave his former student a charming smile and walked off with him, three months later they were at the altar with the graduating class on one side of the Destiny Island Church and the faculty on the other. Xemnas Kizer, Vexen's father, had not approved of the scandal and stain on their name while Lexaeus Agate, Marluxia's father, had not approved of his son getting married so young to someone so old. Thus the two had started off their marriage with the approval of practically no one, though now their children, or rather foster kids, would tell you that they are the perfect couple, and despite the two patriarchs love for the kids they were yet another source of argumentation.

At twenty Marluxia was a driven college student striving to succeed in the medical field like his husband had the science, something that made the patriarchs step back and offer some approval, until the day Roxas came into his care and their marriage took a whole new direction. Roxas had been the victim of a terrible storm that flooded his home and claimed the lives of his single mother and twin brother leaving the boy in the care of the university's nursing students and in turn Marluxia; whom possessed the same blue eyes the orphan six year old remembered his mom having. At first it had just been convenient that Roxas came home with him one night so the hurt victims could have rooms and beds, but it soon turned into something more.

_Marluxia abandoned his homework on the table and Vexen left the ungraded tests on the counter as the two swiftly made their way to the occupied guest room where the now crying Roxas was. Opening the door Marluxia swept into the room first, taking a seat on the bed and pulling the child onto his lap the student rocked and cooed to the scared boy._

_ "Hush now Roxas, it's ok. The storm's gone now and we're here."_

_ Vexen gave his husband a disapproving stare. "Stop it Marluxia, don't try to make it seem like everything's perfect for him, it's not." The high school teacher didn't mean to sound mean but it bothered him to no end that his lover didn't want to make the orphan face what he had to in order to recover._

_ Marluxia gave Vexen a halfhearted glare as Roxas started to calm down. "Hush up Papa!" The doctor-in-training scolded using the nick-name that he knew irked his husband. _

_ Pursing his lips together Vexen easily pulled Roxas into his arms from his husband's and continued rocking him. "I'm only telling the truth, you should stop spoiling him Mama-Marly." He retorted._

_ Standing Marluxia stepped close enough to hold Roxas between them and glare at Vexen with no real malice. "He's mine to care for!"_

_ "Well it's my house!"_

_ "Our house! We're married!"_

_ "My name's on the deed! It's my house and my rules."_

_ "Not if you want any from me in the next year!"_

_ "Mama, Papa, I'm thirsty."_

_ "Do you want water or milk sweetheart?"_

_ "Milk Mama."_

_ Roxas was once again placed on the bed as the two adults, still arguing in hushed whispers disappeared for a few moments and returned with a glass of milk and washcloth. Marluxia tipped the cup back for Roxas to drink whispering soothing tones and still shooting Vexen hissed threats which were returned even as the elder man cleaned the child's face with the cloth. After more rocking and whispers of comfort the two left the boy to sleep._

_ Marluxia and Vexen paused outside the door, in silence. "What did he call us!?"_

It hadn't taken more than one night about a week later when Roxas was placed in a proper home for the couple to realize that it just didn't feel right to be just them anymore. Thus the two stepped forward to take the boy in, and Marluxia stepped down from his medical drive to take care of their 'son'. However the need for money opened new doors for the 'doctor' who opened his own apothecary to help support his family that quickly expanded to include a scrawny young pup found by their new son.

Roxas was quickly graced with an elder brother, Xaldin, who came into Marluxia and Vexen's care at the age of sixteen and learned to love his new Mama and Papa. It was with Xadin's graduation two years later that their family grew once more with the addition of Axel and Demyx, two boys older than Roxas but young enough to be around for a while. The family had thought themselves complete until the arrival of a half starved boy showed them all just how easy it was for them to care for and protect one of what they considered their own and thus Zexion joined Demyx in the middle child status.

Now it was that charming time of year when the children got to watch their 'mother' cook enough food to feed a small army while still managing to fight with their 'father' and dictate their own actions as well. Really the kids loved their parents and they understood their desperation to show their own fathers that they were ok, however that did nothing to lessen the hate they had for the holidays sometimes. As it stood though the watch time and danger zone would soon be clear.

Every year Marluxia made sure to prepare three main dishes as two of them would fail to be made properly, he'd learned this lesson their fourth Thanks Giving. So far the steaks had been pilfered but Roxas's dog and Zexion's cat, how they managed to swipe all ten thick pieces of meat was still a mystery. Vexen had somehow managed to burn the turkey (another meal for the pets now) meaning that Marluxia was going to hawk over the ham to assure they had a main course. In addition to a main dish several sides would have to be prepared and of course none of it could be frozen.

Roxas could testify to the fact that things always got easier once the main dish had been revealed, it gave both his parents a single focus and an idea of what else had to be made. Now though a new danger would present itself.

"Augh! Filthy mutt! Vexen where the heck is the mop!?"

"What do I look like a maid? How should I know."

"What? How dare you take that tone with me!"

"All you've done today is snap and you're going to get onto me!?"

"I haven't seen you do anything productive today old man!"

"Old man! Watch your mouth you impudent brat!"

"A brat am I? If I'm such a brat I guess that you'll be just fine on the couch as long as you don't have to deal with me."

"Marluxia, be reasonable!"

"I am! If I wasn't you'd be in the doghouse tonight!"

Sometimes you had to wonder why the two had ever gotten married.


	2. Fancy A Kiss? AKA How Am I Supposed

An: What you should know

1: I own nothing

2: Yes this has something to do with the other chapter. This takes place way back when Marluxia was still Vexen's student in high school.

3: Enjoy

Fancy A Kiss? AKA How Do I Respond To That?

'Bah-humbug!' Vexen Kizer, the school's 36 year old advanced placement science teacher, thought as he stalked into his very decorated classroom with a feeling of distaste. It was the last day before winter break at Traverse High School and while normally his room would be the only one not decked out in festive colors and tinsel this year a smug junior had deemed it appropriate to change that tradition. It was that very same smug junior that Vexen locked in a glare even as the boy blatantly ignored him and the class rules by twisting the candy cane he was sucking on with a flick of long fingers. In other words he was being an ass.

Marluxia Agate was sixteen years old making him one of the younger juniors, however in spite of this fact he was also the one calling all the shots in the high school. Student council president, class president, head of club coordination, and every teacher's prize student he was the star of the school and the only one that dared to defy the strict science teacher, something he took great pleasure in doing. It was only because Vexen knew the boy was brilliant and needed a real challenge, something no one but him seemed capable of providing, to motivate him that the boy hadn't been kicked out of his class within the first week of his freshmen year though now he was beginning to regret that decision.

Dropping his bag by his desk Vexen made his way to the center front of the room, right in front of Marluxia, and waited for the room to fall silent. Once silence reigned in the room Vexen let his gaze sweep away from Marluxia to cross the room before resting on his top student again. "I understand that many of you have let the decorations lead you to believe that there will be no lessons today but unfortunately there will be." The class's collection of groans and shuffling didn't bother him half as much as the fact that Marluxia had all his notes on his desk since the beginning. "The notes you will take today will be essential for the test we will have the week of your return." More groaning.

Stepping back towards the chalkboard Vexen got ready to start his lesson just as an obnoxious slurp caused him to twitch and turn around. There sat Marluxia, candy cane held in securely curled fingers and a sly smile on his stained lips. There was silence for a moment before the boy spoke, his tone clear and words crisp. "Fancy a kiss professor?"

Silence reigned. Absolute silence as Vexen stared at his prize student gaping like a fish and blushing like mad. The silence was broken by a snicker, then a giggle, until finally the entire class was laughing at their teacher's plight. Vexen didn't know whether he should have been more concerned that Marluxia look serious or that he was considering seeing if he really was.

"I would appreciate if my questions weren't answered with laughs." Snapping out of his stupor Vexen watched as Marluxia's expression went from a playful look directed at him to a glare directed over his shoulder. It wasn't the first time his student had quietly hissed at the rest of the class for laughing when he was put on the spot, half the time Vexen wasn't sure whether Marluxia knew what strange messages he was sending to everyone. And there he went again being flippant as he turned back to Vexen and smiled sweetly. "Well professor? I'm sure a peppermint kiss would do you some good."

Vexen didn't know how to respond to his student's offer, half of him wanted to kick the smug boy out and the other half wanted to take him up on the offer. Even after teaching for ten years Vexen was finding that Marluxia had the ability to take him completely by surprise, something he was sure had stopped happening three years previously. Back to the issue at hand, pursing his already thin lips Vexen glared down at the student before him. "Mr. Agate, please keep your thoughts, comments, and offers to yourself and whatever unsavory company you happen to keep."

Faking a look of hurt Marluxia shrugged his shoulders and placed the candy cane back in his mouth. "Just thought I'd offer." He appeased, directing his gaze out the window and waiting for the lesson to start. For all of five seconds Vexen felt as though maybe he had crossed a line with his retort but shook it off a moment later with a shout to call the class to order. As usual the adolescents fell back into order once they'd had their laugh and the lesson that Vexen had planned started.

Through out the lecture portion of the class Vexen kept directing his gaze to Marluxia, always expecting the arrogant junior to be ready to lock eyes with him and challenge anything he had to say. It was needless to say that when he was met each time with the sight of the auburn haired boy staring out the window and completely disregarding him it almost worried him. Normally Vexen would take a moment like this to call upon Marluxia just to scold him for his absentmindedness but the almost misty look in his blue eyes kept him from doing so, it was as though Marluxia was lost in deep thought or argumentation.

It was with a swift turn of his head and a sudden determination in clear eyes that Marluxia finally looked back at his teacher, and without a thought Vexen called on him. "Mr. Agate, since I can see that you have been so concerned with this lesson why don't you come to the board." The words left Vexen's lips before he knew what he was saying, or even asking.

With a confident smirk Marluxia stood, his back straight and shoulders squared in a proud almost noble manner. Stepping forward Marluxia seemed to call the attention of the entire class to himself silently and Vexen was suddenly filled with dread.

"You know professor," The junior stepped forward until he was even with his teacher. "There's no need to be so coy," Stepping forward slightly Marluxia invaded Vexen's personal space and yet the teacher found himself caught by his student's gaze. "If you really want a kiss," Blue eyes bore into green as the adolescent cocked his head to the side and leaned up closer to the frozen man. "All you have to do is ask."

Vexen's eyes widened marginally as he felt a firm pressure against his parted lips and the taste of peppermint flooded him senses. Blue eyes were so close to his own green ones that he swore he could count the rings that made up the irises; it was all truly breath taking. A moment later Marluxia had passed Vexen and was up at the board solving the equation while the elder man stared dumbfounded and slowly chewed the Peppermint Hershey's Kiss his most beloved and damned student had literally pushed into his mouth.

Silence once more reigned in the classroom, the students just as unsure as to what had just happened as their teacher. They almost didn't move even as Marluxia returned to his seat with a shit eating grin directed at Vexen, even as he pointed to the spring of mistletoe directly above his teacher, flustering the man to the point where he just gave up.

"Class dismissed!"


	3. Doubt AKA I Do

An: I own nothing, this was just kinda randomly inspired by my Russian class.

Update: If anyone's interested I could use a beta reader for this series.

Doubt AKA I Do

During his first semester of college Marluxia became aware of one difficulty that came with being married so young. While his friends and classmates were hanging out on campus and going off to parties he was getting home early to spend time with his overworked husband and clean their house up some. Where most boys his age were going from girl to girl or boy to boy he was already married and devoted to one individual and filled with a devotion that most boys never really acquired. Being married right out of high school had been romantic to his friends when they graduated now they said he had been stupid to tie himself down so early on, he was eighteen how was he supposed to know if Vexen was really the one for him if he had never had anyone else.

Marluxia fought with himself at school, wondering if he had done the right thing in marrying his former teacher, if he had been right in disregarding his youth for a love that could fail. Every person he encountered on campus that knew his story gave him strange looks and whispered as he walked by, even the teachers shook their heads and clicked their tongues when they learned what he had done. He didn't want to think he had made a mistake in fighting to be with Vexen but how could he think he hadn't when everyone, even his own father, said he had. One night he caved and went with some old friends to a party, much to their great joy and his own great worry.

It had only taken that one party for Marluxia to make up his mind about his marriage. He pulled his closest friend, Larxene, aside the next day to tell her his plan and was given a tight hug and smile in reply. Talking with each of his professors about the next week's lessons and requesting permission to take tests and turn in assignments early had drawn unwanted attention to Marluxia and his plans. Friends circled him asking question after question only to get nothing more than a smile and cold "It's my marriage, please don't pry." for their efforts. This continued for the reminder of the week and on Monday when everyone save one enlightened girl stood ready to interrogate the auburn haired boy once more, only he never showed up.

_ _ _ _

Vexen arched his back and stretched before limply relaxing back on his and his husband's temporary bed, a tan arm coming to curl around his waist a moment later. "Are you sure it's wise for you to skip out on a week of classes so close to your finals?" He questioned looking over and down slightly to meet Marluxia's eyes. Vexen knew his husband had been fighting with himself about being married so young so it had surprised and relieved him when his young lover declared on Friday that they were leaving for the week. After a brief argument about Vexen's work Marluxia had turned back the faithful couch threat and twenty minutes later the blond was packing for a week long stay at a secluded beach house back on Destiny Island.

Curling closer to his husband Marluxia closed his eyes and simply listened to the beat of the older man's heart. "Trust me, it's the second wisest thing I've ever done."

Laughing at the response Vexen tangled his hand in auburn hair and tugged Marluxia's head back so he could look him in the eye. "And the first my love?" He asked teasingly, knowing the other wanted to sleep some more but finding some pleasure in keeping him awake as he often was.

Marluxia half glared at Vexen as he was pulled from his spot by his hair, an action he knew his lover took great joy in annoying him with. The glare, however, faded as he looked into acid green eyes and a small smile graced his lips as he moved forward slightly. "I do." Was the only answer Vexen got as Marluxia sealed their lips together in a kiss that melted all fears and doubts before invoking passion once more.

Watching his drunken classmates dance with strangers in ways that made him think of his more interesting nights with his husband Marluxia came to a realization; he had love. Everyone around him was fighting to understand the feeling of love and commitment; they were fighting to find perfection and losing it with every failed attempt. Marluxia was different, every night he got to go home to a husband that loved and understood him. Though they did fight, often, they had something that most people never found and Marluxia was lucky enough to have found it before he had a chance to ruin himself looking for it.

Saying 'I do' was the wisest thing Marluxia had ever done and would ever do.


	4. April 4th AKA Crushing Can Be Bad

Rating: pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing save the idea

An: Happy belated 4/11 day

April 4th AKA Crushing Can Be Bad

Marluxia stared at the equations written on the chalkboard with unseeing eyes even as the blond man that was his professor went on about the importance of utilizing everything they had learned over the year for the final. He was more concerned with what he was going to do with the year coming to a close and the prospect of facing another year in the front row of what he had come to see as the worst class ever. According to everyone in the school, even the students, Vexen Kaizer's science classes were the best that there were and people fought tooth and nail to sit in the back and be verbally abused as they learned. To Marluxia Agate though the class was hell, he was passing with an A and had very little trouble with the work but something about the class always managed to get to him in the worst ways.

Sitting at the front of the class, constantly being pinned with poisonous green gazes, listening to harsh tones and half demeaning quips when someone failed to grasp the concepts, Marluxia may have been able to brush it all aside as a personal hell but it wasn't. Kaizer's harshness was refreshing when compared to other teachers overly caring natures and his constant singling students out showed he knew and on some level cared about the kids he was teaching. What turned the class into Marluxia's own freshmen hell was how easily Kaizer could get a raise out of him.

Calm and collected like his father Marluxia could stare down someone spitting the worst insults or threatening his person with the most violent things one could imagine and never flinch. The second Kaizer turned his eyes on him though that was all gone, he suddenly felt angry when insulted or hurt when chastised, something his father even had a hard time doing. It drove him insane when he'd be pulled aside and complemented on his work with a smile or praised before the class with a proud smirk; as though he was Kaizer's to show off.

Marluxia focused on the board before him again when Kaizer called on him to answer another question, the third for that class, he was showing favor again. That was another thing, most students fought to get back into Vexen Kaizer's class but Marluxia had been placed back in his class for the next year without question or request, something almost unheard of and something that seemed to be asking for trouble. Upperclassmen whispered about preference, teachers whispered about pity, and his own classmates whispered about ulterior motives, no one seemed to think that he might deserve the attention and preference, that he had true potential. Kaizer would never tell him why he found favor in his eyes but Marluxia knew it was because he saw that he could be something great, and damnit he was going to show everyone he could be even if it meant proving the old man right.

As the bell rang for lunch and Marluxia slipped into the hallway he was joined by a tall skinny blond girl. "Larxene," He half snapped to which the girl saluted in response. "Take a note of today's date."

"Of course my dearest Marly." She said with a smile as she pulled a light blue planner from her bright yellow bag.

"Marluxia." The boy corrected even as his friend smiled wider.

Flipping the book open and pulling the pen from behind her ear Larxene turned to her friend. "And what am I taking note of today deary?"

Marluxia smirked as he glanced over his shoulder to see his most dreaded teacher walking the other way to take lunch alone. "On this day I swear that Vexen Kaizer will never again make me show fault and will pay for the humiliation he's cause me this past year."

Smirking identically to her dearest friend Larxene scribbled in the planner and snapped it shut when she finished. "There ya' go little lord."

"Really Larxene?" Marluxia asked as his smirk turned into a scowl when she proclaimed another title mocking their half inch height difference, his declaration falling to the back of his mind.

"Awww! Marly it's just so cute!"

"It's Marluxia damnit!"

_ _ _ _ _

Years later, torn out and laminated in a scrapbook to be given to a pair of newlyweds was a page from an old faded blue planner. The date was April 4th 1996 and it read:

Marluxia made a declaration looks like he's finally going to act on his crush on Professor Kaizer.


End file.
